Metal Sonic
| species = Robot | gender = Male | age = None | eyes = Red | height = 4'2" (128 cm; normal) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 4'7" (145 cm; Boom) 4'2" (145 cm; Neo, 6'0" if spikes are counted) 488'3" (14,883 cm; Metal Madness) 466'7" (14,225 cm; Metal Overlord) 3'5" (145 cm; Neo pony) | weight = 275 lbs (125 kg; normal) 375 lbs (170 kg; Neo) 1878 lbs (852 kg; Metal Madness) 2204 lbs (1,000 kg; Metal Overlord) | nationality = None (speaks with an American accent) | hobby = Copying his enemies' abilities and powers. Facing Sonic the Hedgehog in combat. | goals = Kill Sonic the Hedgehog using any means necessary (ongoing). Usurp Eggman's position as ruler of the Eggman Empire and take over the world (temporarily, failed) | crimes = Multiple murders Attempted murder Mass destruction Terrorism Betrayal Treachery Usurping Kidnapping Incrimination Attempted world domination | type of villain = Homicidal Robot Clone }} Metal Sonic is an evil robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's deadliest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. Deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching and even exceeding that of Sonic. While mostly serving as Eggman's obedient and silent enforcer, Metal Sonic is an intelligent machine with a very dark side. A cold-hearted, aggressive and ruthless killer, he is obsessed with proving his superiority to Sonic and eliminating him for good to the point where he has rebelled against Eggman more than once to achieve his goal. However, he always fails in the end. To this day, Metal Sonic continues to be one of Sonic's most formidable foes. History Eggman's Greatest Creation After the failure of Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic, Dr. Robotnik built a robot that matched Sonic's speed and strength, thus, he created Metal Sonic in September of 2009. Metal Sonic was sent back in time to change the past so that Robotnik can rule the future. Later, he kidnaps Amy Rose, who had been following Sonic. At Stardust Speedway Zone, he challenges Sonic to a race rather than a traditional boss battle, with Robotnik on their trail and chasing Sonic with a death laser. Periodically, he uses one of two moves - if Sonic is ahead of him, he will explosively accelerate with the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which will make him go four times as fast temporarily and attempt to blast through Sonic. If Sonic is behind him, he'll instead use the Ring Spark Field, which is an electric attack that has a wider range but requires him to decelerate. However, Sonic succeeded, and the door closed in front of Metal Sonic - which caused him to crash into the wall and fall off the platform. Robotnik retreats, allowing Sonic to finally rescue Amy and proceed to the last zone. A few months later Metal Sonic appears again as a boss for Sonic and Tails must face in Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble. Unlike Sonic the Hedgehog CD, it is not a race; it is an actual battle, though Metal Sonic uses his flight and evasion to attack. Once Metal Sonic had been defeated, he suffers critical damage and slowly flies off in retreat, allowing Sonic and Tails to progress to the last bosses. Insanity and Acceptance After betraying Dr. Eggman and assuming his identity as a disguise, he copies the physical data (and/or abilities) of all the heroes, Froggy and Chocola to assume his ultimate form, Metal Madness and later Metal Overlord. This not only dramatically increased Metal Sonic's power but gave him shape-shifting abilities and a new appearance (a cape, sharp tipped shoes and longer spines on his head), dubbed Neo Metal Sonic. He manages to achieve this through the use of Chocola, due to the Chao having a connection to Chaos, the destructive water god from Sonic Adventure, and Froggy, who periodically had Chaos' tail in Sonic Adventure. In his Metal Overlord form, he transforms into a mechanical dragon-like entity that has one eye over the other. After he is defeated by Team Super Sonic in his Metal Overlord form, he reverts to his original form. Sonic then challenges Metal Sonic to a future rematch and races away. Metal Sonic then passes out cold; he is last seen being lifted off the ground by Omega, who exchanges a glance with Shadow. What they both have in mind for the metallic hedgehog is never told. At some point afterward, Eggman re-obtains him and reprograms him to be obedient. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is Metal Sonic's organic template. Both of them share a violent rivalry/enemy relationship with each other. Sonic first encountered Metal Sonic on Little Planet where the robot kidnapped Amy Rose, forcing Sonic to defeat him to save Amy, inadvertently turning Metal Sonic from one viewing him as an enemy into a bitter and deadly rival. On the other hand, Sonic has never considered Metal Sonic his enemy in the true sense of the word. Since meeting each other, Sonic and Metal Sonic have almost always fought whenever they meet, never once having an instance where their objectives align. In Sonic's opinion, Metal Sonic is the worst creation Dr. Eggman has ever made due to how it always causes trouble for him, and he views Metal Sonic as a very serious threat. Regardless, Sonic always remains confident that he can beat Metal Sonic and considers him a "lame robot copy" which can never match up to the original that is him. Still, this does not keep him from enjoying testing his skills against him. Over time, Sonic and Metal Sonic have had countless fights. While Metal Sonic is one of Sonic's few rivals who have come the closest to defeating him, Sonic has always beaten him in the end. However, these defeats have only increased Metal Sonic's hatred for Sonic and endowed him with an obsession to surpass and defeat him, promoting him to repeatedly challenge Sonic in vain. At one point, Metal Sonic's hatred and obsession for Sonic pushed him over the brink, making him usurp control of the Eggman Empire to build a robot kingdom with the goal of killing Sonic. He even adopted the warped belief that Sonic was his copy and that he was the real Sonic. In the end though, Sonic still defeated him, and while Metal Sonic refused to give up after that, Sonic promised his robot double that he would await their future rematches. Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic is one of Eggman's greatest creations, and his only robot that has come the closest to defeating Sonic. Despite Metal Sonic's loss to Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Eggman did not lose hope in Metal Sonic, and has since rebuilt him several times to accomplish his various agendas. In time, Eggman got betrayed by Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes, where the robot seized the Eggman Empire for himself to rule the world and destroy Sonic himself. However, Eggman did not give up on Metal Sonic even after that, and so reprogrammed Metal Sonic into his obedient servant again when regaining possession of him. Although Metal Sonic used to display rebellious tendencies, it didn't not stopped Eggman from using him for different missions. In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Eggman and Metal Sonic share a special victory animation, where Eggman expresses his pride in Metal Sonic by patting him on the back. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow, along with Rouge, Omega, and the rest of the teams from Sonic Heroes were distracting Metal Sonic, in his Metal Madness form, so that Team Sonic could transform into their Super State. Sometime later, Shadow and Metal Sonic are forced to work together when Dr. Eggman calls for Shadow's assistance in Sonic Rivals 2. Although they are together for a brief amount of time, Shadow does seem concerned about Metal Sonic multiple times, despite the fact that Metal Sonic is an evil robot. Shadow constantly asks him if he's alright and at the end of the game when Metal Sonic tears himself open to retrieve the Chaos Emerald within his body, Shadow tells him to stop, for he fears Metal Sonic will destroy himself. Feeling a possible connection due to his friendship with Omega may be the reasoning for his concern. He also may think that he was doing this on his own intention as he only needs Eggman to speak for him. Another possibility is that since Gerald Robotnik created him, and Eggman, Gerald's grandson, created Metal Sonic, he felt it was right. Shadow does show some deep concern for him as he even talked to Metal Sonic himself instead of Eggman. Physical Description Normal Form Metal Sonic was created in the image of Sonic the Hedgehog and is thus mostly built of blue metal. He has a yellow circular depression in his chest with a black center, mirroring the peach skin on Sonic's chest. His head, his metal fins resembling Sonic's quills and a pair of triangular "ears." Metal Sonic has a muzzle, shoulder plates, upper arms, legs, and fingers made out of silvery metal. His palms are black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs are blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes designed to resemble Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises. Neo Metal Sonic Neo Metal Sonic shares some distinctive traits with his normal form, such as black eyes with red irises, similar torso with a rocket engine and the primary blue color with red shoes, but he has a number of differences too. His head has five long quills as opposed to his regular three, with white stripes and markings around his eyes, similar to that of Shadow's. The yellow color in his ears has been replaced with red and his nose is now black. He also possesses more pronounced body armor, with black and curved shoulder plates, larger gauntlets and leg armor with pointy knee caps that have white outlines, a plate covering his pelvis and elf-like shoes. He also sports a spiky belt with a black cape that protrudes out of the back of his waist. Metal Madness In this form, Neo Metal Sonic's appearance is that of a large, blue, heavily-armed mechanical dragon, with two eyes lined up vertically on his head. He has several long spikes on his upper body and many smaller ones running down his back and his long, curved tail. He has a flamethrower as his right hand, and his left hand has four fingers with claws that can be launched. He has no legs in this form. Instead his lower body is attached to the Final Fortress with several thick cables. Metal Overlord Metal Overlord's physical appearance is nearly identical to that of Metal Madness, meaning he resembles a large, blue, heavily-armed mechanical dragon, with two eyes lined up vertically on his head. He has several long spikes on his upper body and many smaller ones running down his back and his long, curved tail. He has a flamethrower as his right hand (though he is not seen using it), and his left hand has four fingers with claws that can be launched, but he has no legs. The only physical difference between Metal Overlord and Metal Madness is that he has grown a pair of mechanical wings on his lower body and detaches himself from the fleet, leaving several cables hanging from the bottom of his body. Personality Despite being built to match Sonic the Hedgehog in all aspects, Metal Sonic is vastly different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality. Rather than a fun-loving, cool, and carefree attitude, Metal Sonic is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine with a large superiority complex. While he is meant to be another of Dr. Eggman's mindless robot slaves, Metal Sonic possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Sonic only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. At most times, Metal Sonic is quiet, emotionless, and completely obedient to Dr. Eggman. However, in truth, he carries a deep desire of vengeance inside him, making him one of Sonic's more threatening foes. When facing a foe, Metal Sonic is at most times never the one to talk or rant and instead remains quiet and coldly serious, making him a silent killer in a literal sense, even though Eggman has given him a voice. Metal Sonic's most dominating trait is his absolute hatred and obsession with his counterpart Sonic. Being programmed with the sole purpose of surpassing and destroying Sonic, Metal Sonic was completely obsessed with the belief that he is superior to Sonic in every way, however, during Sonic Heroes, he learned that he wasn't the real Sonic, delving into insanity, until he accepted who he was. When it comes to facing Sonic, Metal Sonic is single-minded in his determination to defeat Sonic to the point of obsession; nothing else seems to matter to him except proving himself the better of the two. Though Metal Sonic has been known to claim that he has other motives behind his actions, as seen in Sonic Heroes where he desired world domination, it can all be traced back to his wish of proving himself superior to Sonic, and, by extension, all others. As hinted in Sonic Generations, even when newly created, Metal Sonic displayed a fierce desire to defeat Sonic, no matter how much he was going to fail. As Metal Sonic continued to fail in his efforts to defeat Sonic, Metal Sonic's desire to defeat Sonic evolved into a burning hatred for his organic doppelganger, which only made him more determined to beat Sonic, even if it meant going against his creator's orders. As an example, after being beaten by Sonic on Little Planet and returning to Earth later in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, Metal Sonic had developed a lethal grudge against Sonic and sought to settle the score and went onboard the Death Egg mk.II to challenge Sonic to a rematch. With each defeat, however, Metal Sonic's hatred for Sonic grew larger and larger, eventually spiraling out of control. In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic's hatred and desire to beat Sonic reached its peak, allowing the robotic hedgehog to grow beyond his original programming and to gain full self-awareness and sentience, showing himself as a ruthless, controlling, arrogant, and cunning rogue with no regard for others. Also, his desire to prove himself superior to all else led to Metal Sonic gaining an insatiable lust for power and a desire to conquer the world and establish a robot kingdom, with him as its ruler. These actions, however, merely served as a front for Metal Sonic's original purpose, which was to gain the power needed so that he could finally defeat Sonic. Shortly after his defeat in Sonic Heroes, however, Metal Sonic was stripped of his independence through the suppression of his corrupt programming by the Doctor himself, resulting in the return of Metal Sonic's former self. Despite this, Metal Sonic's independence resurfaced in Sonic Free Riders when he disguised himself as Team Dark's E-10000B, even without Dr. Eggman's knowledge and stealing the doctor's data to beat Sonic in Extreme Gear racing. As of now, Metal Sonic is a fully-sentient and self-aware machine loyal to Eggman. Following Metal Sonic's acquiring of full self-independence in Sonic Heroes, the robot himself descended into madness through his hatred for Sonic, beginning to believe that he was the real Sonic and that the original Sonic was his copy. Supposedly, Metal Sonic's obsession with the real Sonic and the belief that he is better than him made him think that this made him the real Sonic, although this delusion no longer resonates with him and has left this behind. Despite his many defeats and having his beliefs shaken, Metal Sonic never gives up on his goals and will always pursue them with relentless determination and will take any means necessary, no matter how many setbacks. As long as Metal Sonic's ultimate goal is to defeat the real Sonic, Metal Sonic will always come back to face Sonic and his friends, and he will not rest until he has carried out his purpose of destroying Sonic forever and proving himself the superior of the two of them once and for all. Theme Song "Stardust Speedway Bad Future" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTl3h39abxc Voice Voice from Sonic Heroes (Ryan Drummond). Metal Sonic Quotes "Long time no see, Sonic, my loathsome copy!" "I am the ultimate overlord, Metal Sonic! I am the real Sonic!" "It's no use... But why can't I defeat you?" "All living things kneel before your master!" "All life form data... Successfully copied." "Ultimate life form data... Has been copied." "Chaos data... Has been copied." "I'll tear you to pieces!" "Burn to death!" "It's too late..." "You're all useless now that I've copied all your data!" "Get away!" "This victory shall soon turn into despair!" "Even the Ultimate Lifeform can't stop me!" "How appropriate to have a robot overlord rule a robot kingdom!" "See me as I am, no longer afraid of anything! I shall become the ultimate overlord, ruling as the world's most supreme being!" "But I could never seem to defeat you! That's why I transformed my own body with my own hands." "But that was the past. Now you're nothing but a speck of dust to me." "Take this!" "I'll crush you!" "I'll skewer you!" "Chaos Control!" "Guooooo! Why?! I had it all!" a8d77e38f55019e5d965574335dfe654-d95p3qr.png|Classic Metal Sonic. neo_metal_sonic_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9t21s8.png|Neo Metal Sonic. Metal_Madness.png|Metal Madness. Metaloverlordv2.png|Metal Overlord. Metal Boom!.png|Metal Sonic in Sonic Boom. Metal Sonic Pony 3.png|Metal Sonic as a pony. Sonicchannel_metal.png Metal Santa.png|Metal Sonic's Christmas Clothes. Trivia *Metal Sonic has more alternate forms than any other antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Metal Sonic is the most recurring robot in the series. Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters